


A Forbidden Vow

by Olive3493



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror, Reincarnation, Teenage Drama, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive3493/pseuds/Olive3493
Summary: I just wanted to save my son, to save everyone. If I had known that my choices could make this outcome, I'd never agreed to return. But, I should have seen this coming, like a predator playing with its food, life wasn't done with me yet.Why pick me to be the chosen one for, if not to kill the dark lord, then to fined peace? Can such evil and fighting be brought to such a conclusion!I guess we'll all find out in the end, isn't that right, Death?





	A Forbidden Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Story I'm playing with, have no really plan for this, kind of just winging this as I write it. Meh, Enjoy for those who like to read!

A young girl gasped upon awakening, black night sky above being the first thing green orbs saw. Sand, damp and crusted, coated her pale skin and long caramel hair, as she pulled herself up on shaky arms.

A simple white night gown was all she wore, nights breeze making her shiver. She found herself on a beach and watched the tide drift in and out lazily from the ocean to her feet. Her mind full of jumbled up memories as she tried to sort them out.

 _Death..._ She thought, getting only a glimpse of the most recent memory. A white train platform, black winged figure and a offered hand. _I took its hand..._ She stared at her right hand with a frown.

A black triangle tattoo stood out on the back of her hand, a circle sat inside it with a long Line splitting it all in half.

"Hey, there's a girl down there!" A voice suddenly yelled out. She stared blankly at the light appearing a top one of the sand duns behind her, soon a man in old tattered clothing started running towards her.

"Come quickly child, you'll be safe with us!"He said, helping the girl onto wobbly feet. The girl silently followed as he guieded her up to his cabin. 

"What's your name?" He asked, pulling out a stop watch as the girl's dim green eyes suddenly sparkled to life.

"...Lily. My Name is Lily Evans" And she was back to change the fate of her son.


End file.
